League of Angels fanfic: The war between Heaven and Hell
by RememberBlack
Summary: Bane was just an ordinary hero, with big dreams: She wanted to save the world from all evil and become the ultimate hero. She thought her life was perfect: A great team, and amazing guild, and awesome friends... But when darkness takes over the land, and all guilds are forced to fight alongside the Angels, Will Bane Survive?
1. Chapter one:The Beginning

**Sorry guys, I've been beyond busy. Well I wrote this...fan fic, because I've played a lot of LOA. I did forget stuff, and changed stuff. Remember, it's not super accurate, but it is a fanfiction** **There are parts that need some work, but oh well. I only used characters from my server, Some characters may resemble real players, AKA My rl friends who play, ALL names have been changed!**

 **Anyway, enjoy...**

When you're a child you're not very smart. Ignorant. Not all children are like this but sadly, I was. When I was 15 years old I walked into a river and almost died.

"Bye home." I whispered as I left my small, cottage in the quiet Elf Village. I had just turned 15, and knew very little about the world, but I was determined to make my living as a hero.

Taking only my Lycorax, my father's old sword, and a sack of the few possessions I had and some food, I set off trying to find my way the World Tree, the place where both humans and Angels gather, the place where I would become a legend.

I didn't leave much behind, I didn't really have any friends, and both my parents were dead.

I set off, traveling for many hours. It was dark when my Lycorax stopped

"Come on Ruin, we'll get there soon." I coaxed my mount a little farther, it was dark, and I could tell he was tired. We had been riding for hours, I didn't want to stop though. Suddenly I jerked forward. Ruin had stopped abruptly.

It was too dark to see, "Move!" I snapped. He just growled and refused to move. Finally I had enough, I jumped off and pulled out my sword. "I'll prove there's nothing there!"

Stupid. I should've listened. As soon as I stepped forward I fell into a cold, raging river.

The current was to fast and strong, I tried to pull myself to the surface, but the darkness was consuming me.

 _Is this it? To die at 15.._

But it wasn't the end. Something bright and beautiful grabbed my arm, helping me fight my way to the surface. My head made it to the surface, I gasped and sputtered up water. Ruin pulled on my armor, dragging me to the surface. Once the shock faded, I was face to face with my savior. She was glowing white, her skin was a pale cream color, blonde hair glowing yellow, floating 2 feet off the ground, staff in hand, was an angel.

"Hello, hero." She greeted me.

"Oh gods.." I was shocked. I couldn't move.

She smiled and helped me to my feet, Ruin moved so I leaned against him. "You..You saved me." I stuttered, at an utter loss of words.

She closed her eyes and turned her head, smiling bigger. "Yes. I couldn't stand by and let me future mistress die."

Future...? I was going to bond with her? I didn't even know her name.

"It's Lorelei, and yes." She touched my hand, my body filled with warmth as she touched me. She dropped a small, pink and gold item into my hand.

I studied it. The rock was heart shaped, and had gold metal surrounding it. It felt warm and it had a slight yellow tint to it. It was a summoning rock, a blessing of Lorelei.

"Oh gods." I couldn't believe it, the angel Lorelei..I heard only rumors about her was supposed to be bonded to the bravest, and wisest hero. Out of all heros, she chose me as her bond?

"I see your spark, your will to fight, your selflessness, your will to help others. Everything that makes you a great hero." She pulled away. I couldn't move..what was I supposed to do? _Remember what you're supposed to say when you bond…_ I struggled to remember the words to the Angel pact

"It's Okay." She smiled again

I suddenly remembered the words..

"Take your time." She continued to smile

I nodded, I knew exactly what to do. Holding the rock, knelt down and put it out in front of me. "I, the hero Bane, with the name meaning Chaos, offer the angels and gods the Summoning Rock of Lorelei. Lorelei, angel of wisdom and courage, offer myself as a bond, and pray you shroud me with your halo. As we fight alongside each other, I.. I'll protect you as I protect myself. Lorelei I bond to you." I looked up to see the rocks glow and evaporate.

"I the angel Lorelei, angel of wisdom, bond to you the Hero Bane, with the name meaning Chaos. I will fight alongside you and protect you as I protect myself. I will guide you on your quest, and help you in your times of fear. Bane the hero, I bond to you." She touched my chest, and it glowed. A small heart, with white wings was left when she pulled away.

"My guardian symbol. I can be summoned if you touch it, unless however, you wish me to stand with you, as you travel."

I nodded, "Please, do."

"I will do as you ask hero."

I mounted my Lycorax. "Lorelei..how far away am I from the nearest Tavern?" I asked taking the reins of the bridle.

"Not to far, there's a bridge close to the river, I will light the way." Her staff instantly began to glow, as she lead the way to the tavern.

I was tired and cold, Lorelei lead the way to a large, wooden tavern. I heard shouts over the loud music coming from inside.

"I cannot enter in my angel form." Lorelei stopped outside the door. "That's okay.." I walked over to her, still shivering. "I'll call you if I need you."

She smiled and evaporated with a cloud of pink glitter.

I sighed, nervous still. I walked inside, and went straight to the check in desk, leaving Ruin outside. "Uh..I'd like a room." I told the Innkeeper. She looked and me and gasped. "Yes right away, you look like you're about to catch a chill. Here, 3rd door on the left, there's running water, so get bathe as well. Just call if you need me." She handed me a key, I didn't even get a chance to say anything and she shooed me away. "Wait, can I use the stable, my Lycorax is still outside." I called, She looked at me with a weird look. "Lycorax? Where'd you get that? Must've been expensive." She looked me up and down.

"My parents used to breed them."

"Ah..well yes, I'll.." She got cut off. "I'll take care of that." A man with dark brown hair, and charming green eyes stepped forward. His armor was black and grey, a large sword strapped to his belt. He smiled, he didn't look any older than 17. My jaw almost dropped, I knew him..I've seen him before..he was one of the most legendary heroes.

"You're.." i was at a loss for words

"Seer, yep. I can put your Lycorax away, I'm on my way out anyway." He nodded towards the door. "Hey Seer," another man walked towards us, he was a little taller and his hair was lighter, he had brown eyes and grey armor, he had a drunken and cocky expression on his face. "Uh, who's this?" He poked Seer in the ribs.

"No one." I moved away.

"Joe..can you get Vere, and Flora?" Seer turned to the man, awkwardly rubbing his arm.

 _Joe, Vere. Flora?_ Some of the greatest heros were here, that's when I figured out what tavern I was in. Gloried Legends. It was rumored to house some of the biggest legends in the whole realm. _Oh Jeez..it's my lucky day._ I moved away, "Thank you, but I got it."

I went back outside into the cold, "Ruin, come." I started to walking towards a large, wooden stable around the back of the Tavern. "So when you and Vere gonna get married, Seer?" The drunken voice of Joe behind me, made me stop. Vere and Seer..married?

"i don't know. Come ask me when you're not drunk." Seer laughed, kissing Vere on the cheek.

"He hasn't even proposed." Vere laughed

Seer then turned to her "Vere..will you marry me?" He pulled out a silver ring, encrusted with red markings. A large jewel in the center.

"Whooo!" Some more people from the tavern were watching.

I turned away, and heard a "Yes." From behind me.

 _I wonder what it would be like, to have a love like that._ I sighed. I shouldn't be thinking like that. I was only 15, and I didn't have very much money.

After stabling Ruin, I made my way to my room. I peeled off my armor, and sunk myself into a hot bath. "Ah…" Relief filled my body.

I had a long day, as soon as the water begin to get cold, I dried myself off and passed out.

I dreamt of love and adventure….


	2. Chapter Two: Death Angel

_4 years and 5 months later.._

"Hey! Bane!" a voice from behind me disturbed my training, I put down my sword as, the dragon in front of me evaporated. "What, Rage?"

My close friend, a archer named Rage came running towards me, letter in hand. "It's a message!" She huffed, stopping when she reached me. "From..?"

"Seer!"

"Ah..okay."

I didn't believe it. It had been 4 years since I had met Seer and we've only had two small conversations since then.

"Read..it." She huffed.

I took the note and read it:

 _Dear Bane,_

 _It's been awhile hasn't it? How have you been? I know it's a little weird to send you a letter out of the blue like this.._

 _I also wanted to congratulate you and the rest of Starlight, for your recent victory in Twilight Clash against Night Legion, and Bloodfall._

 _Also, I hope Rage get's this to you before night fall..If she does, do you mind meeting me at the edge of Time's peek at sundown?_

 _We have some matters to discuss. Thank you,_

 _Seer-Guild Bloodfall_

I read it over and shot a glance at Rage, she was shifting nervously. "When did you get this?" I hissed, looking at the sky. The sun was starting to set. "Um..A while ago." She gave a sly smile.

"Why the gods did it take so long?" I shouted, pulling on my crimson armor, "I was in the hallowed hall with Vienna.."

Oh jeez. "Are you two fighting again? Gods!" I threw my sword into its sheath and begun to run. "Just un bond already!" I called to her.

Thankfully time's peek was just next to the World Tree.

The large glowing tree was surrounded by people, both heroes and mortals.

"Move!" I hissed making my way through the crowd.

Eventually I made it to the tree, and Seer was still there.

I Hadn't seen him personally in a long time. He was taller, and had a lot more muscle than he did.

"I'm here.." I puffed, out of breathe.

"You're late." His eyes narrowed, giving me an intense gaze.

"Rage, didn't give me the letter until a few moments ago. Luckily I was in the guild's training arena."

"Well, that happens..anyway, I called you here about a business proposal. I am leaving Bloodfall, and I'm starting a new guild, called Fallen Angels. I want it to be better than Bloodfall and Night Legion and all the others. A guild of real heroes, who care about helping people, not just about money...and I want you to join."

He looked at me. He looked serious. His tall stature made me feel small, I stood up more, and hesitantly said "I'll..think about it."

Would I leave the only guild I had ever known? Lial did. Our old leader, Lial left to join the ranks of Bloodfall, leaving me, at 17 to run a guild of 30 people, side heroes, angels, everything.

It was crowded most of the time, and loud. Some drama had started among our ranks, and we were losing members. Lial couldn't take it, he quit, and sometimes, I thought about it too.

"Please," His green eyes piercing mine

"Think about it."

I sighed, looking towards the setting sun. "Can Rage come with me?" I asked. Rage wasn't just my obnoxious sidekick, she was also the guilds deputy, and my best friend.

"Of course." He nodded stepping closer, I looked down at his hand, the ring. His marriage ring, that bonded him to Veer forever, was gone.

"Did you divorce Veer?" I asked, not caring how personal the question was.

He looked away for a moment, a pained expression on his face. "Not yet," He admitted. I knew they had been fighting, I knew about their arguments. My housing just happened to be close to theirs.

"I don't know if I can take it. The pain.." He sighed and looked at me.

"I shouldn't of asked it..I'm-"I got cut off, Seer pulled me into a hug, my head pressed into his chest.

"Don't be." He smiled

"Why did you want to know? Are you in love with me? Oooh I knew it." He winked, laughing.

I playfully pushed him away. "Fine, I admit it..I'm in love with the thought of not being with you." I stuck out my tongue. "I'll join." I poked him in the heart. "I promise, you won't regret it." He smiled

"You better keep that promise" I laughed.

"Let's go." I begun to walk to the guild

"Where?" he ran to keep up with me.

"The guild, for my resignation."


	3. Chapter Three:War Games and Love

After paper work, a speech, and plenty of discussions, I joined Fallen Angel. The first official member, Seer told me as I moved my stuff into the guilds housing. He payed millions of gold to afford a larger castle, right at the brink of the Ember Peak, a large mountain area overlooking the valley, and if you stand at the ledge at sunset or rise, it makes the valley look like fire.

"So where am I going to sleep?" I asked as we climbed the stone stairs to the balcony area in the castle. 'Back here," He lead me through a hallway into a large open room, with several doors on the wall. "This is my room," He pointed to a black door in the center. "This is yours,"

Mine was right next to his. Great.

"Joe will be here later, he'll be sleeping over there," He pointed to another room.

"Veer will be next to Joe, Flora you know, will sleep with Joe."

"and Rage over there,"

"Got it." I nodded.

"Ah..Seer?" I turned to him, nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Ah..hate to be picky but..I'm really not comfortable with the room chart."

"Hmm, why?"

"Not a fan of.. this." I motioned around. It was hard to explain that I didn't like space like this..sharing it with others..made me uncomfortable.

"Ah..here," He picked up my stuff and we exited back to the balcony again.

I followed him to another hallway that led to a dark purple door. "Open it." He smiled

I Opened it and inside was a stone wall room, a bay window let in sunshine at the other side of the room. It had light wooden flooring. A black sheeted bed sat on the right of the room next to a bookcase. The room was large with plenty of space, another door leading to a wooden balcony outside stood next to the window. "It's perfect." I hugged him.

"Glad you like it." He laughed setting my trunk down. "Thank you." I put down another trunk.

"I'll leave you to it." He patted my head, and left.

"I summon thee, Lorelei!" I summoned Lorelei.

"Hello, Bane." Lorelei greeted me.

"Well it's official, I'm apart of the family." I laughed, hugging my angel.

"I'm happy for you, would you like me to inform the other angels, and side heroes of your new living arrangements?"

"Yes, also fill them in on their new living arrangements as well, and when they're done moving in, have my party and angels meet me in the Guild arena." I told her.

"Understood." She disappeared with a cloud of pink dust.

I started to unpack my trunk, moving my items into my inventory bag, and clothes into a black dresser.

It didn't take me very long to unpack. I moved both trunks into the corner.

"Hey Seer!" I called from the balcony. "Yeah?" His head popped from around the guilds living room.

"Is the forge in the arena? Or is it with the elemental smelting?" I asked, needing to enhance my weaponry before I started training.

"There all together, In the arena. I had it specifically put there."

"Awesome! Thank you." I called as I exited the guild house. The Arena was next to the stable, right behind the guild.

It was a large, stone, circular shape. Almost as large as the guild house itself. So much better than the Starlight one.

I entered, torches scattered the walls. Several marked doors were everywhere. A trophy case with the plaque 'Twilight Clash wins, Guild trophies.' stood across from a door marked "Guild Events."

I walked around a little bit, until I found a door marked "Drills." I walked in. The sunlight was blinding at first, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust.

When they finally did, I took it all in. The stable for both Monsters and dragons stood at the far left of the area. A large field stood in the center, near the stable. The forge as well was at the far right.

My side heroes stood by the forge.

The Blood Baroness, Rose Knight, Valkyrie, Celestial Maiden, Nether Knight, and my newer hero; the Beserker Claw.

"Hello Mistress," Ruby, my Blood baroness greeted me. Everyone else nodded their acknowledgments. "Welcome to the forge!" A dwarf came out of the forge. He had red hair, and a long beard. His eyes were brown and friendly. "I am Harver, Seer hired me to run the forge and arena." Harver boomed, holding out his hand. "Bane, Guild officer." I shook his hand.

"So, do you know how this all works, or do I need to give you the 'how to.." Harver laughed.

"I got it." I smiled. "Oh ah, can you get me 5 dragons, and 2 Purple tailed, Rhinos? My friends need training." I asked, turning to my team.

"Sure, just have them line up in the drill spots and let's do this."

"You heard the man!" I laughed. Harver just had a friendly vibe that made you laugh. I liked that.

Suddenly, a blinding light came over me. When it faded 7 Angels including Lorelei, stood before me. Amora, Bodice, Nyssa, Aoede, Serrin, Claudia, and Seraphim. Amora was my newest and stood, half hiding, behind Lorelei.

"Hey guys. This is our new guild. You're all going team up with one of the side heroes, and go through a series of monsters. You can only use your angel halo, no attack magic. The point of this exercise is to help you bond better, and improve your guardian skills."

Each of my angels was a guardian angel to one of my side heros. One by one, my angels paired up with their hero. Lorelei and Amora came over to me. "Amora doesn't have a pair." She informed me, Amora still behind her, nodding shyly. "Oh yeah, Amora, will you be my guardian angel?" I asked her, giving her a friendly smile. Amora was the angel of love. She had short, red hair tied in a bun, she wore a reddish pink silk dress, with the torso part, made of rose petals. Her eyes were a beautiful copper brown. Amora was quite shy and just nodded.

I pulled out my weapon. It was a dark brown, with a silver outline color, and was glowing slightly. Vizars blade. A very powerful sword it was.

It had taken me 1 year to acquire Vizars blade. Finally, after collecting gold feathers, from a event, I traded for the sword.

Atlanta turned to me, "We're ready." she informed me.

I turned to Harver. "Release the dragons!" I called to him.

He pulled a switch and a large iron gate opened. 5, 8ft tall, gold scaled dragons charged through the gates.

My team and I, launched ourselves into battle. Each angel begun to shroud us in there halo, giving us more defense, speed, and strength. I jumped onto the gate and then onto the first dragons head. The dragon screeched in rage and tried to fling me off, but failed. I brought my sword down onto it's head. The dragon screeched louder, clearly in pain. The celestial maiden, Aurora was in front of it. She shot ice magic at it's eyes, blinding it. "Now!" She yelled to me.

I understood. I flipped off the dragon, swinging my sword in front of me as I passed it's neck, decapitating it.

I got splattered in dragon slime. It smelt terrible and stung my skin.

There wasn't time to do much about it, since I needed to help the others. The Rose Knight was single handedly fighting off two dragons. I went to help him "Aurora, halo him!" I called to Aurora. She lifted her staff and surrounded him in a purple bubble, healing him.

While the dragon was distracted by my Rose Knight, Quartz, I came up behind it, launching myself onto it's back. I stabbed it in the neck, and watched it fall to the ground, almost squashing Atlanta, who was fighting nearby.

"2 down, three more to go." Quartz cracked his knuckles and launched himself back into battle.

one by one, each dragon fell. Soon the field was covered with dragon slime and the dead corpses of the dragons.

We were all out of breath, the angels managed to keep themselves from getting covered in slime. "Okay, angels, you're going to fight two rhinos, you must work together, and we're not allowed to help." I told them, signaling the Harver to release the last two monsters.

He opened the gate and 2, 12 ft purple rhinos, with flaming horns came through.

Boadicea looked at me like I was crazy. "Seriously? I work alone." She huffed.

"Stop whining! Just come on," Seraphim stepped forward and shrouded me and my heroes with a protective shield so we wouldn't get hurt.

Boadicea gave an annoyed sigh and followed him, her white hair flowing in the wind. The others came behind her. One by one the spread out, making a circle around the beasts. They begun to hold hands and a started to glow a bright yellow. Lorelei who was standing next to me, went behind Marina and took out her staff. She began to chant in a unknown language. A bright, yellow light began to illuminate from the circle. Soon the light was so bright, it forced me to turn away. The light soon faded, leaving the monsters in ashes.

The circle disbanded, and the shield, dissolved. Everyone was tired and out of breathe. I checked the wooden clock on the wall. '18:00'

"Jeez we've been at this for a couple hours. Go rest guys. Remember, we have TC tonight. I'll be in Hallow hall in a little bit." I informed my group. They gave signs of gratitude and disappeared. Amora was the only one left.

"What's up Mor?" I asked her. I had nicknamed all my angels. None of them really minded. Even Boadicea didn't protest. Amore was known as Mor Mor, but I just called her Mor.

"Um.."She looked hesitant for a second before speaking. "I just wanted to tell you something.."

She looked at the ground before speaking to me.

"Ah..well I was at the Council last night.. and I overheard Styx talking. She was talking to Pandora and she..mentioned something I thought you should know. She said she was just out in the Deadlands, and she ran into some trouble...a _deus tenebris_ appeared. He asked her to..to join his army of Darkness. He said 'I want a new world. One of darkness. No more will my kind be destroyed and rejected.' he planned to invade the world tree, and he needed as many angels and heroes to join. She refused him, and he attacked her..with a..a" She gave a breath. "A unholy dead sword."

A unholy dead sword was a sword made of pure evil. It was extremely rare, and almost impossible to make. Angels were immortal, however, they could be destroyed by the unholy dead sword. Deus tenebris we're what us heroes liked to call 'Dark lords.' they were have said to have been born from dark thoughts.

They were evil, and were a pain in the butt to kill. We didn't see them too much, and if we did, one or two angels would usually take care of them.

"Holy...Does the council know this?" I demanded. This was serious. A sword like that could cause serious shit. Not to mention an army of Dark lords and any other evil things could be trouble.

Amora shook her head. "No. I wanted too...but I wasn't sure they'd believe me unless Styx herself came forward."

I sighed. "Jeez Mor. We'll talk about this after TC tonight..but for right now, we need to get everyone's weapons in enhanced, and then I need to use some of my Angel tears I've been saving. I really want Seraphim to get to level 75."

She nodded "Okay. Just don't mention this to anyone, especially not Lorelei. No one must know of this. Not yet anyway.." She said sternly.

I nodded and went off to do as I needed, not knowing what was next to come.

Later that night…

"Okay, where the hell is Joe?" Seer was pacing back in forth in our base. TC was about to begin and Joe was late. Me, Rage, Vere, Flora, Seer and our newest member Mirage, were all ready to fight Bloodfall. We were all in position, exactly where Seer wanted us.

TC or Twilight Clash was just like capture the flag. Several flags were scattered about the battlefield. Your goal was to retrieve these flags and bring them back to your base. The enemy, however, can also claim them. You can attack the other guild's members, either 'killing them' and forcing them to respawn, or 'kill them' and take their flag. Once a player has been 'killed' they are respawned at their base. The attacker cannot attack again for a certain amount of seconds, this is called a cool down.

A person who captures a flag also has a cool down, and cannot retrieve a flag until their CD reaches 0. The game ended when all 21 flags were taken.

TD usually started around 21:00, it had a preparation period that lasted 30 minutes. We only had 5 minutes until TD really began, and Joe wasn't anywhere in sight. "Flora!" Seer turned to Joe's wife.

"I don't know where he is. He said he went to use the bathroom, and poof! He's gone."

"Ugh!" Seer paced faster.

"Hold up! I'm here!" Suddenly Joe came running to us...or I think it was Joe. This man and the same dark hair and eyes, however, he wore no armor. Instead he wore a red patterned cloak, with a straw hat. He didn't have pants, but instead, he wore shorts and flip-flops.

"Oh..Dear gods. We're screwed." Seer put a hand over his face, and massaged the bridge of his nose.

I sighed. He was right.

"It's a costume, looks good right? Gave me sooo many bonuses, only took me 699 diamonds." Joe stood proudly.

"That's too bad. Maybe you can get a refund on it." Seer snapped. "Get in line!"

Joe cringed, and lifted a eyebrow "Calm down. It's only our first TC."

"Whatever. In front of Bane, Left." Was all Seer responded.

After that, everything was silent. We just stood in position watching the timer.

 _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 ...1!_

"Go!" Vere yelled as we charged towards the flags. I ran in front of Joe, acting like a shield. Surprisingly no one was waiting for us when we got to the flag. "Its quiet. I'll stand guard, just get the flag." Joe nodded to be, as I continued to untie the flag.

Once untied, I began to run towards the base. I was halfway there when I was ambushed..by Bloodheart, the Leader of Bloodfall. He stood at 6'2, he had black hair, and dark grey eyes. He was muscular, and wore black armor. He was about 24 years old, and the strongest hero in all of the guilds.

He was known for being a jackass. He was showed no mercy, and was selfish (Pretty much why he's never married)

I was about to call for Joe, but, I turned to see he was in battle with Storm, a Bloodfall deputy. I looked back at Bloodheart. He had a grin on his face, that shook me to my core. I was terrified. You never really 'die' in TC but I wasn't so sure at this point.

How was I supposed to fight him? I was nothing in comparison. I lifted my sword and swung the flag behind my back ready to fight. "Bane!" Seer and his angel came running towards me. Although Seer was powerful, I knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat Blood.

"Run to base!" He yelled as he threw himself into battle with the enemy. I didn't look back as I made it to the base. Soon enough, Seer ended up, spawning at base along with Mirage. When I put down my flag I went back into the warzone, getting as many flags as I could and returning to base.

I looked at are flag count when I got back to base with my 5th flag. 15 flags. Meaning Bloodfall had 5 flags. We we're winning and there was one flag left...In the middle.

Players from both teams were gathered, fighting to get the flag when I got there. Everyone was so busy fighting, they didn't notice me sneak by, and grab the flag. They were so busy fighting, they didn't see me run off into the clearing back to base and give my guild the last final flag. They finally stopped when they noticed the final bell had rung, and Mikaela, the angel of war, stood over a ledge in the center, shouted "The fight for blood has ended! Our newest guild champions who will have complete control over Cloud City is Fallen Angel! Return to your guild houses and claim your rewards!"

We exited the arena, my guild cheering in victory, I sat on their shoulders as we marched to the guild house. Mikaela was waiting. She had long fiery red hair, wings made of molten rock, golden armor, gold gloves that covered her major veins and turned her hands into weapons. She had a large gold sword, made with dried lava. She had a golden crown that held her hair back, and matching boots. Seraphim, was her brother, but wasn't nearly as intimidating.

"Welcome. You have fought hard, and your team work skills have given you a secure victory, despite being outnumbered. Thanks to you all, Bane was able to capture the last couple flags, and lead you to victory." She eyed me down. She was intimidating, but my words remained strong as I spoke

"I didn't lead them to victory. Seer did. As guild leader, he is our leader, not to mention he saved me a couple times. And I didn't do it alone, I had my guild standing next to me."

My guild cheered. Mikaela nodded. "Then I am proud to announce you The guild champions of this year's Twilight Clash. May the Gods approve of my choice. Here, is the key to Cloud City." She handed me a white silver, key. It was cold and had a mist shrouding it. A blue gem sat in the center.

"Whooo!" Joe high fived Seer. Mikaela nodded again, and I thought I saw a slight smile as she vanished.

"Hell yeah! Let's Go ladies. Party in Cloud City." Joe swung his arm over Flora. Vere and Flora exchanged looks and laughed. "Make sure to collect Your rewards first." Seer smiled. "I handed him the key and we walked to the guilds portal.

The portal allowed us to visit any of the cities we get in TC. Seer stuck the key through the portal, and turned it, like he was unlocking a door. The portal turned from blue, to white and one at a time we all stepped through it.

Cloud City as a giant white gold palace, on top of a cloud. Several chests stood in front of the entrance. One for each guild member. We each picked a chest and opened it. Each getting gold, emblem shards, a smaller chests called Treasure chests.

As soon as we finished collecting are rewards, Joe ran inside, screaming "Partyyyy" behind him. Seer sent Mirage to visit the other guilds to see if they wanted to join, and collect some elves to do some music.

Food wasn't a problem. Cloud City had so much food, that not even Joe could eat it all.

The Angels came to join us. Amora had poofed up some decorations. Seer's angel, Elena, helped the guild move our stuff into the palace rooms.

One by one, the guilds arrived. Starlight, Night Legion, Fallout, and even Bloodfall showed up. Bloodheart surprisingly showed up with his guild. Usually he was a poor sport, but he actually looked like he was enjoying the party.

The elves showed up and played music, while the angels talked, and heros partied. Some gambled, some danced, and others just talked.

I talked a lot with members from Bloodfall. They didn't look so intimidating without their armor. Everyone dressed in regular clothes, even Seer wore a suit. I wore a emerald green dress.

"So what's it like in Fallen Angel?" Smite asked me. Smite was friend of Seer, and a deputy of Night Legion.

"It's pretty awesome. Our guild house is twice the size of Bloodfall. Everyone is nice, the arena is connected with drills and the forge. We've had no problems."

"Haha. Seer was right. Maybe Fallen Angel will be the greatest guild. I wonder if he'll let me join?"

Smite laughed. Smite was stronger than Joe and Vere. He was a sweet guy, who stood at 6"0. He was slim, and had black hair, and brown eyes. His angel was Raphael, angel of light and brother to Suniva.

"He probably would. We could use you in our guild." I smiled, and meant every word.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vere make her way over to me. "Excuse me for a moment," I told him, talking to her. She wore a skin tight red dress. She had dark brown, almost black hair, and hazel green eyes. Her angel, Suniva, was watching us carefully. Mikaela, who surprisingly showed up, was standing near her also watching.

"Bane." She greeted me. "Hello Vere, enjoying the party?" I asked her, giving a friendly smile.

"Yes, it's splendid. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk about Seer. Seer as you know, is still my husband. Despite our problems. I would appreciate it, if you'd stop flirting and back off."

She gave me a vicious glare.

I've never had anything against Vere. She was strong, and sweet. Always pulling through when you needed her too. But right then, it looked like Suniva and her were ready to kill me.

"I've done no such thing, and I respect your relationship with him."

"Good. Keep it that way. Or we'll have some..problems." She gave me another glare

"I've done nothing to upset you. So please, watch who you accuse."

That was it. Suniva came to stand behind her hero, staff in hand. "Watch it." She hissed.

Mikaela came to my aid. "Both of you, back off. This is a party, a time to have fun. Stop trying to start something. Go have fun some place else." Mikaela's sword was still sheathed, but I was afraid she'd pull it. "Whatever." Vere huffed and stumbled off with her angel.

"Thank you." I curtsied to the fire angel. "Your welcome." She gave a sly smile. I've never seen Mikaela smile. She was fiery and hard, not the smiling type.

"Bane!" Seer came walking towards us. Mikaela nodded and went off, leaving me with Seer.

"Was that..Mikaela smiling?" he laughed. He smelt of wine, so I assumed he was drunk.

"Yep."

"Haha never seen her smile. She must like you."

"Ha funny."

He looked me in the eyes. "I'm serious. I think she really does. The lucky tree is almost grown. When the even comes, try and get her icon. Most heroes who get it, try and bond, but get rejected. I doubt she'll reject you."

I thought about that. I didn't want to replace Lorelei...Mikaela though..she was a powerful Angel. She could be useful.

"Hmm...I'll try then."

Seer smiled. "Good. Mikaela would be a great member to your team. Also, the Dark Paladin's icon is soon to be available. Try to get one of those too."

"Will do." I smiled back. His eyes were so pretty..

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, What did Vere want? I saw you two talking, and Sunniva looked super pissed."

"Ah nothing. She just wanted to talk about you."

"Me?" He cocked his head.

"Yep. She wanted me to 'Back off.'"

"Seriously." He gave an annoyed sighed.

"I divorced her."

I almost gasped. "What? I thought.." didn't want to finish myself. Vere lied.

"I know. Anyway, I'll talk to her."

"Please don't."

"Why?"  
"Just don't okay."

He gave me a strange look. "Okay."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment. Not making eye contact.

"Hey, want to do something fun?" He asked me, staring into my green eyes.

"Ah...sure?" I was skeptical.

He dragged me through the party. Seer took me through a corridor, and up some stairs. I had no clue where we were going, and I'm not sure I wanted to find out.

He pushed open a door and inside was a pool. Granite walls, gold flooring, and a beautiful bubbling pool. Mirrors were scattered around the room. Fluffy towels were folded on cushion by the pool.

"Let's go swimming."

Before I could respond, his shirt was off and he was jumping head first into the water, getting me all wet.

"You're crazier than Joe." I laughed.

"Thank you." He stuck his tongue out and splashed me with water.

"Hell no." I stripped down to a pair of shorts and a tank top, and plunged in afterwards.

Water was flying everywhere. On the floor, on the wall, on each other. Finally Seer got tired He just stood there panting. "God woman you tired me out." He panted.

"Good." I laughed. I was having too much fun. I felt like I hadn't a care in the world.

He swam over to me. "Aren't you tired?"

I was exhausted. "A tiny bit."

He poked my arm. "Want to get out?"

"Noooo it's war-" I never finished my sentence.

Seer leaned over and kissed me, and in spite of myself, I kissed him back. It was like I lost all control. It was wrong, but I didn't stop.

Finally I regained my self control. "Stop Seer." I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." He admitted. "I know. Highly inappropriate."

"Yep."

Silence was all around us until he spoke again. "I like you. I've always liked you. I thought I loved Vere. Obviously I was wrong about her. She's a great hero, just not for me."

Sighing, I spoke. "I understand..it's just." I tried to find the words to explain how I felt. "Your relationship with Vere...just ended, and you're also leader of the guild…"

"Our relationship? It ended months ago, I just never divorced her until yesterday. We just didn't know..know how to tell the guild it was over. Afraid of what everyone would think…"

Seriously? "Seriously? It's normal. Jeez stop being afraid of what others think."

"You don't get it."

"Get what? Huh? Seriously who keeps secrets from their friends, and family like that. Gods! What are you so afraid of?"

He snapped. I saw his eyes burn with anger as he looked at me. "She fucking cheated on me! Don't you get it? I had to make it look like nothing was wrong, to keep the image. So I didn't ruin her reputation, or mine."

I said nothing. I just turned away and got out. _I had no idea. God. So much drama for one tiny little guild._ I wanted nothing to do with anyone anymore. None of this stupid drama or whatever. I just wanted to be the best hero, to help people, and protect the world.

I had bigger issues, like the unholy god thing or whatever. Sighing I grabbed a towel and began walking towards my clothes.

"Wait Bane.."

"Fuck off. I don't care about whatever the hell is going on with you and Vere. Okay? I left my guild so I can be with real heros, real family." Snapping I headed back for the door.

Seer was out within seconds, grabbing my shoulder. "I'm sorry. Okay...I didn't mean to get you in on all this. I promised no drama in the guild. I'm sorry, just..I'm sorry." His head lowered, and I thought I heard him sniffle.

Sighing I turned back to him. "It's fine, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just have my own issues I have to deal with."

He looked at me, and kissed me again. This time I let him. _Whatever. Just fuck it._

Not sure if it was his drunkenness, or me not giving a crap, we ended up wrapped in blankets on a couch by the pool, asleep..


	4. Chapter Four: Let the War Begin

"Wake up!"

A sharp pain in my side woke me. I couldn't stop myself from cursing.

"What the fuck?" I shot up to face my attacker. Joe.

"Both of you, get the hell up. I don't have time for this. _We_ don't have time. The World Tree is under attack!"

That got me up. "Oh crap. Crap. By who?" I looked around. Seer was rubbing his eyes next to me, still half asleep.

"Oh the tooth fairy. Who the fuck do you think? I know you know, because Amora told us _everything._ "

Anger flared up in his eyes. Saying nothing, I just went up the stairs out of the room. Amora was waiting on the steps, and so was Rage.

"Armor." She said tossing me my Genesis Mail. I suited up as we walked. "You told them?" I hissed at Amora.

"You told them I knew? Now they think I fucking betrayed them. That I knew and didn't tell them."

"They..they needed to know." She lowered her eyes. Her red hair wasn't up as usual, it was at her shoulders. She looked beyond exhausted. "Bane, calm down. Amora has been helping us fight all morning. Your team, and everyone in the guild is waiting for you and Seer to help too."

I sighed. "Whatever." I had bigger problems. My head hurt like hell as I stepped into the main hallway. The guild, as well as my team were waiting.

Each member were bruised and tired. It made me feel terrible.

"Hey Bane." Flora greeted me. Everyone else just nodded her acknowledgements. "The entire World Tree is under attack. The guilds have been forced to fight together, however, were outnumbered. The battle is spreading to the Elf Village, we need to stop it. Joe came up with this plan.." As she filled me in, I felt all my guildmates stare at me. As she finished speaking, Joe and Seer marched up the steps. "Joe filled me in on everything, I made a few plan adjustments. Maybe we should split. Have half of us help Starlight and Bloodfall in the South, and everyone else help Night Legion and Fallout in the North." He put a golden helmet on top of his head and picked the team. Joe, Vere, Me, and Rage were team A, Flora, Mirage, Seer, and Smite (who joined last night) were team B in the North.

I was blinded by the sunlight, as I stepped out of the portal.

When it faded, the sight infront of me almost made me faint. Fire raged around me, dust and debris covered the air, while blood stained the ground. Tents, and houses were in ruins, or on fire. The bodies of monsters, undead, and fallen people covered the ground.

Heros and Angels I've never seen before fought around us. Flora managed to lead us through the battle. Seer's team went North, while we continued south. Seer didn't even look at me as his team disappeared into the smoke.

Rage grabbed my hand. "I'll be brave if you'll be brave."

"Be brave Rage," I smiled. "I'd follow you anywhere, I'm glad I got to be your best friend."

She laughed. "I get lost a lot, I wouldn't follow me, if I were you."

The smoke and dust was so heavy I didn't see anyone until I was 3 feet away from them.

Lorelei sat, bandaging up Ruby's arm. Her once golden hair, had lost it's shine and was stained. Her face looked..older, and her once bright eyes, were dull and tired. Lorelei's pink and white armor was ragged and cracked. Her staff was laying against a tree.

She held Ruby's arm, wrapping a bandage around the bleeding gash. "Lore!" I called to her.

"Oh Bane..." She greeted me.

"Amora can take over, I know you're tired Lore, but I need you to come with me. Ruby, are you able to fight?"

My Blood Baroness looked me straight in the eye. Once white hair, was now dirty and tangled. Her Dress armor was cracked, and falling apart. Under her red eyes, were horrible bags, and dark circles. A large gash came from her temple to her chin. Ruby's once pale, clear skin was bruised and battered. "No..however, I- I have somethi..something for you." She handed me a black heart with a small glow. It had a red outline, and felt cold.

"The Dark Paladin's icon...how did you...?" I stuttered.

"One was here..here. He handed it to me, so I could give-give it to you..Quartz...Quartz went with him, Themis...she's changed sides..they need help. Towards the east." She panted, clearly exhausted.

Flora looked at me. "Go." She ordered. "We'll be there soon.

I nodded and took off. Lorelei behind me, lighting the way through the dust with her staff.

"Over here!" A voice cried in the distance, guiding me into a clearing.

It was a warzone. Blood was everywhere. Angels, heroes, anti-heroes, monsters, and undead were everywhere.

I spotted Quartz in battle with Themis, Bloodheart by his side. Themis sent Blood tumbling to the ground, she was wearing black, chaotic armor. Her hair was half white, and half black. Black war-paint covered her face. She wielded a giant, black blade. Themis was supposed to be the Angel of balance..the balance between light and dark.

Themis brought her blade down. Quartz deflected it, but lost his footing. "No!" I cried flinging myself into battle.

Kicking the angel in the stomach, I swung my blade towards her head. She stumbled, but recovered. Lorelei was next to me, shrouding me in her halo, getting ready to strike. Themis pushed me back, sending me to the ground, then, she hit Lorelei, right in the face.

"This is what you get for defying your true ruler!" She hissed at me. I waited for her blade to strike, but it never did. Quartz was up,, deflecting the blade. His gold hair flowed in the wind, white armor broken in some places, and gold cape in shreds.

Quartz wasn't strong enough. The Dark and light angel hit him in the head, and stabbed him, going through his armor. "No!" I screamed.

Blood managed to get her to the ground. He tried to strike, however, she rolled out of the way, and managed to escape. "Retreat!" she yelled, disappearing. The other enemies followed suit.

Quartz collapsed. I caught him before he reached the ground. His skin was pale, and his blue eyes, which once shone like the sea, were dull. "Help me!" I cried to Lorelei. "No." The pink armored angel shook her head in despair

"What do you mean no?! HELP ME. You're MY angel. DO AS I SAY!" I screamed, tears of anger rolled down my cheeks. I was losing it.

"There's nothing I can do." She replied calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"There's always something you can do." I sobbed.

Quartz turned his head to look at me, placing a hand on my cheek. "She's right. I'm okay. It doesn't hurt. Besides, it's perfect. I'm in the arms of my leader, and the one I love."

That killed me. He..he loved me. I was to blind to see how much he cared for me, just as Seer did. "I'm so sorry."Apologizing was all I could do.

"I know you're sorry. It's okay...just do the right thing, let me go." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you..I love you! Don't go. Don't go!" I couldn't lose him.

"Don't cry..It'll be alright. Just know that I love you." He leaned up with the last of his strength and kissed me.

His lips were warm and soft. It was short, but amazing. He fell into my arms, and dropped his sword, eyes a million miles away.

"No! No!" I lost it. I clinged to his body, waiting for him to wake up. Lorelei was beside me. Holding me.

I fought against her. "It's your fault!" Screaming and crying, was all that I wanted to do.

I eventually collapsed into a weeping mess.

Blood kneeled before me, a large gash from his left eyebrow, down to his chin marked his face.

"You'll be okay." He patted my head, trying to comfort me.

"He...he was my friend." Was all I could muster.

"I know, kid. I know."

Branches snapping made me turn my head. A knight, dressed in black armor made his way into the clearing. His eyes glowed red, and a red cape was wrapped around his neck. The knight wielded a black and red blade.

"Where's Quar-" he stopped when he saw the body.

"Dear gods no." He dropped his blade and fell to his knees, his covered head, hung low.

The knight suddenly flung his head back and shouted "Themis, Angel of balance. Angel of darkness and light, I will kill you, in revenge of my friend. He will not die in vain! You have taken the life of an innocent. And for that, I will have yours!"

Sniffling I got up. I limped over to the knight, who was still on his knees. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a heart. I leaned forward and said: "Is this yours?"

He looked at me, straight in the eye. He didn't say anything for several seconds. Finally, he spoke. "Bane, bravest hero, kindest, and most beautiful, I offer my services and loyalty. May I join you on your quest to purify the land, and save our world?"

"Dark Paladin, without a name, I accept your offer and welcome you to my team."

He stood up, and bowed. "Thank you."

I nodded. Suddenly, I had an idea. Turning to Bloodheart, I said "Bloodheart, is it possible to still inherit Quartz skills?" I asked him.

"Well...I don't think it's ever been done, so I don't really know. However, there's nothing saying you can't."

Nodding once more I turned back to the Dark Paladin. "Follow me."

I limped back to my angel and Quartz's body. "Lore, can you..?"

She understood. "Of course."

She stood 3 feet off the ground, and begun to chant in a unknown language, waving her staff over Quartz's body. The Dark paladin was across from her, and I stood next to him. "By the gods, I give you the skills, and blessings of the Rose Knight, Quartz! May the gods approve of my choice." I spoke.

A large blast of light came from Quartz's body. His body began to crystalize, something I'd never seen happen. Once crystallized, it shattered into millions of floating pieces. They had a gold tint to them, and glowed brightly.

Suddenly they shot forward into the Dark Paladin, who winced as all of Quartz's former power entered him. Lorelei stopped chanting as all the pieces entered the Dark Paladin.

The Dark Paladin was breathing heavily. "That was..intense." He said, catching his breathe. "I didn't know he was so powerful."

Bloodheart, who was standing behind me stepped forward. "You now carry not only his power, but, a bit of his soul too. You are a part of him, and he's a part of you."

I sighed...Still hurting from the loss of my friend. "I will never forget your bravery and heroism." I whispered.

"Bane!" The voice of Flora broke my thoughts. She came running to us, the rest of the guild, including Joe and his team behind her. "They retreated! All of them, they entered a shadow portal. Joe almost got split in half trying to follow them through it." She informed me.

All of them stopped when they saw me. My eyes were puffy from crying, a large wound on my leg was causing a puddle of blood to form around me, and Blood Hearts hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I should probably go back and help my guild." He patted my head. "Good bye Bane, hope we meet again." He said, walking away, leaving me and my guildmates to have an awkward silence.

After a minute of silence, I told them what happened.

"I'm sorry." Joe stepped up. "We all are." Said Smite.

"We will grieve with you. Now, we must return to the village, and face the aftermath. The angels and all our teams have gone back to the palace. The other guilds are there as well. It's not safe anywhere anymore. Cloud Palace, Sunset Peak, Ruby Castle, and The Ether Palace, are the only safe places. People are being evacuated from all the realms and being placed in the houses. Angels from The Heavens have come down to fight with us. This war has just begun." Seer came forward. Blood poured from his chest and arm. His hair was singed and skin was stained with ash.

I nodded and we walked back to the village. Water Faeries were around us, putting out the fire. Astrid, a nature faerie, went around, regrowing plants and clearing the smoke.

Seer took my hand as we walked. I squeezed it, leaning against him for balance. My leg stung horribly, and I was afraid I'd pass out.

We walked through a smoking village. A broken, crumbling, statue in honor of the Goddess Angel Athena was in ruins in what was once, a town square.

Joe opened the portal back to the guild house, and together, we went through.


	5. Chapter Five:Meeting with the gods

Summer, Night Legion's, leader greeted us as we stepped through the portal. "Welcome back. Get settled, but not comfortable, Seer. You and your deputies are needed. We're having a guild meeting to determine our next move."

Summer stared me down, her blue eyes staring into mine. _Deputies? Joe was the only..Oh jeez. She probably thinks I'm one._

Summer turned and walked away, she looked just as worn out and tired, and her back was bleeding, turning her once dark hair, a rusty color.

Seer turned to the party. "Joe and Bane will come with me. From this day and onward, Bane will be the second deputy of Fallen Angel. May the Gods approve of my decision."

Shaking my head I continued to walk, leaving my guild behind as I entered Cloud Palace. Seer had made a poor choice. Flora deserves that spot, and I knew everyone else thought so too.

Upon entering the Palace, I saw hundreds of people and angels. Most of the people were either handing out food and blankets, or caring for the wounded. The angels were wearing war helmets. My eyes stopped upon Mikaela, who was holding a golden helmet. She eyes conversing quietly with a angel with pure white hair, a white hood with gold trim, and crystal blue eyes. She wore white armor, and had a golden blade strapped to her waist. Athena, the queen of all angels.

I didn't want too, but I had to walk passed them to get to my room. As I walked passed them, Mikaela stopped me. "I heard from Lorelei about Quartz. He will make it to Nirvana." She placed a clawed hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said walking by. "Also, Athena and I have decided I will journey with you. I will be in the War room when you need me. I'll see you at the meeting."

I continued to walk, eventually making it to my room. All my angels, along with my remaining heros were waiting for me. "Oh Bane!" Ruby collapsed into my arms. "If I hadn't left, then he'd still be alive." My partner sobbed. Aurora stepped forward, her gown torn to shreds, and her staff was shattered in the corner. "Is it really true, is he really gone?" She asked. Her dark hair was tangled and down. My Nether Knight, Hanley, stood next to her, head lowered, face in a mix of disbelief, and grief. "Yes. Quartz was brave, strong, and loyal. He will be remembered and live on...He-he will make it to Nirvana." Nodding, I patted Ruby, and took Hanley's hand. Nyssa was crying silently, I sighed, remembering that Nyssa was Quartz's Guardian angel.

A knock on the door made me jump. "Come in!" I called.

The Dark Paladin and Seer walked in and shut the door.

"Hello." They both greeted me.

"The meeting will begin soon, we should go eat and rest."

"Not yet. I have to do something." _This is a decision I have to make. I have to make this choice..even..even if it changes our friendship forever._

I turned to everyone. "As we all know, Quartz is dead. The Dark Paladin-" He cut me off "Axel. Axel is my name."

I nodded my appreciation "Axel, is our new member. Right now, I'm changing us up. Aurora, you'll be to the right of me, Ajax, you'll be to the left of me, Blair, you'll be in front of Ajax, Axel you'll be in front of me, and Ruby, you'll be in front of Aurora, Hanley, you'll be my backup."

I faced my angels now. "Now for my angels…"

I quickly had Aode give her skills to Serrin, and I summoned Mikaela.

"Mikaela. I'm changing war angels. Lorelei will no longer halo me. Mikaela will be my war angel, Lorelei will take Boadicea's skills and be my Guardian. Aoede will give her skills to Amora, and Nyssa will be the Guardian angel of Ajax, Serrin will guard Aurora, Amora will guard Blair, Amora will guard Axel, Claudia will guard Ruby, and Seraphim will guard Hanley. Got it?"

Everyone was speechless. Not even Boed, complained about the new team change. They just nodded. "Good, no complaining. Now let's get started."

We spent the next 30 minutes inheriting. I used up all my Serriph stones making Mikaela Majestic quality, as well as getting her to her max level of 85. Lorelei was also upgraded to Majestic and at her max of 60. I got everyone else to 55, and at Celestial quality. My soulstones were used up getting my heros to Zeus quality, and blessed stones were gone upgrading them to 13.

All my element scrolls went to me, and my team. I gave them all the best stones I had too.

I ended up giving Aurora, Axel's old Ruin sword, that Mikaela turned into a staff. I also socketed new gems into everyone's equipment, while upgrading an older sword of mine into a Imperial sword, and gave it to Axel.

With my gold I had, I sent Seer down to enhance my equipment to 70, and everyone else's to 60. When he came back, it was about time for the meeting to start, so me, Seer and my angels all headed down to the War hall.

Seer stopped me outside the golden door, with a ruby handle. The other's entered and got settled in.

"Bane.." Seer kissed me.

I didn't stop him, it distracted the pain in my leg.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him back. After a few seconds I pulled away. "We should go in."

"Yeah we should." He kissed my forehead, and held the door open for me.

I limped my way through. The entire room was a dark brown color. Painting's and war prizes bounded the walls. A giant table, surrounded by seats stood in the center. A map of the world laid flat on the table where Bloodheart, and his Angel Victorana stood, next to them, was Athena, Mikaela, and Seer's Angel, Elena. Summer, Jacob, and Skylight, the leader of Night Legion, the new leader of Starlight, and the leader of Fallout, sat in the chairs, next to every angel. Even the rarer angels, like Angelina, and Fortuna.

All the Angels sat in pairs, leaving one empty seat between the pairs. Demeter, and Fortuna sat by Starlights new deputy, a strawberry blonde girl I don't know the name of, Amora sat next to her sister, Aphrodite, and Storm, Bloodheart's deputy. My name wasn't on any chairs (They had names on them) "So I guess I'm up front." I mumbled limping to Mikaela. Lorelei was farther up, sitting next to Serrin and Razor, Night Legions second deputy.

Seer helped me to the table. "Hello." I greeted everyone at the table.

"Hello." Elena smiled. "Welcome, hero." Mikaela greeted me. "Hey kid. Glad to see you're still alive in one piece." Blood lightly hit me in the arm.

"Welcome." Athena nodded. "Now that everyone is here, we may begin!" She shouted to the crowd so everyone could hear her.

"A war has begun. Darkness has risen and threatens to destroy us. We have one choice, we must either destroy them, and live, or refuse to fight and be destroyed. I have decided we will fight."

"Now, how we go about fighting this war is why we're all here. Does anyone have a plan?" She called.

I had no clue on how we were going to win. Seer spoke up first, "Well, the war is still going on right? Our forces are still holding them off. They've been hitting us hard near the Dragon's nest," he pointed out a small golden mountain on the map. "And on Ember mountain and that range there.." He then pointed to a rust covered mountain area, and a clearing. "My guards have picked up something too. A large, black demon has been making his home by Mt. Ember, he sits on a pile of unholy crystal and..and he wields an unholy dead sword."

That made everyone gasp. Angels begun murmuring among themselves. "We should attack! Lead an army right into battle!" Victoriana yelled. "No, a surprise attack!" Polly hisses.

"Quiet!" Mikaela shouted.

Seer spoke once again. "Maybe we should have two groups. One to hold off the forces, so the other would be lead into battle to take out their leader, the one who sits on the broken, unholy crystals, and dares to wield the sword of pure evil."

One by one, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Blood stepped up "Who will lead these teams?"

Athena took this into consideration. "Would anyone like to nominate leaders?" She asked.

"I vote Bane." The last person I expected to hear from spoke. It was Joe. "For team a, who will be lead her team into battle to destroy our greatest threat."

"I vote Bane!" Sunniva spoke next, "So do I." Elena nodded. One by one, the heros and angels spoke their agreement. I just stood there, stunned.

Finally I found my words. "I nominate Flora to lead team B. She may not be here today, however, she is intelligent, merciful, yet aggressive in battle, and totally badass. Anyone who opposes my choice, will have to speak now." My voice was strong, and I know everyone heard. No one opposed.

"Everyone who agrees say 'I'." Athena spoke.

One by one, everyone said I.

"Then that's it. Bane and Flora will be our leaders. Now teams, will be decided by me."

Slowly, she listed off the people on my team, Bloodheart and his guild, along with Night Legion will be on my team along with Rage, Seer, Joe, and Vere, our teams, and with the angels: Athena, Polly, Alectra, and Angelina, Isolde, Nocturna and Lunaria.

Everyone else was with Flora. Flora was quickly summoned and told the plan. "Bane..you nominated me?" She stopped me outside the war hall. "Of course. You deserve to lead them." I smiled, meaning every word.

She hugged me. "Thank you." She waved and left with Joe, who turned and winked at me mouthing the words 'If I get laid, it's on you.'

Flora continued to backhand him after seeing that.

I laughed. Seer walked out, with my angels. Lorelei looked at me. "Come hero." and she proceeded to float away, "I'll catch up guys," I said running after her.

We ended going through the portal, and ended up on a ledge overlooking the elf village and beyond.

"Oh Bane.." Lorelei smiled. "Hero, you've grown so much since that night I saved you."

We stood, overlooking everything as the sun began to set.

I turned to her. "Lore..why did you save me? You could've just let my stupid butt drowned."

She sighed. "I guess you're old enough to hear the story." Lorelei smiled slightly.

"Once, long ago, I was bonded, like I am with you, to another hero. His hero name, was Raven. Raven was much like you, he had green eyes, and caramel colored hair. He was brave, intelligent, kind, sweet, and skilled in battle."

"I loved him like I love you. We were a great team. Even his side angels worked great him. Me, Themis, Victoriana, Angelina, Mikaela, Vienna, and..Athena."

"Athena?" I was shocked. It never occurred to me that she could be bonded with.

"Yes, he managed to charm her over."

Lorelei nodded

"Blazing Hecate, Godless wolf, Dark Paladin, Silver queen, Fallen Angel, and Valentina were his side heros. He even had all imperial gear. He was way better than both Seer and Bloodheart combined.

I had been with him since he was 12, when I managed to save him from getting mauled by wolves. He had no family, so, against the council's wishes, raised him. He grew and grew, eventually making a guild called "Freedom Fall." By the time he was 24, he had fallen in love with the leader of another guild, her name was Dawn, her guild, was named Bloodfall."

"I never knew that Bloodfall was around that long."

"It's been around for a while. Anyway, she loved him back. I watched my hero grow from a boy into a man. Dawn, eventually conceived a child. I was with him then, and just like I watched him, I watched the child grow as well. When the child was 10, her parents went out to go check out a distress call. They were ambushed by a Dark Lord, wielding an unholy god sword. I tried my best to stay and fight with them, but it was useless, I tried to summon the other angels to fight, but by then, it was too late. Her parents died, her father, in my arms with his wife. I couldn't save them, and after that, I refused to take on another hero. I changed forms into a old woman so I could take care of the child until she could take care of herself. By the time she was 13, she could. So I left, erased the memories of me from her mind, left her parents death a mystery. All she knew was that her parents had died when she was 10, and that she had learned to take care of herself.. Her father's real name..was Tyler, Tyler Jackson."

"When he died, everyone, both guilds grieved. His deputy quit, and left a teenager named Bloodheart to run the guild. Freedom Fall disbanded, all the members scattered to different guilds. His angels..and side heros scattered. Each either went back to the Heaven, found another hero, or just moved on in life. I was all that was left. I never returned to the Heaven, I still watch over his daughter to this day."

So many feelings mixed over me. Anger, sadness, confusion...She knew him..she knew my father. She new my parents, Mikaela knew them...Lorelei was with me..

What she told me..

"You chose to tell me now?" My voice was calm, but emotion was overcoming me. "I thought you were ready now. To know who your parents truly were. Who I truly was as well." She turned her head to look at the sunset

"Why did you save him?" I asked her, after minutes of silence "I don't know.. I just felt something with him. I couldn't let him die, and I felt..I felt like I was meant to save him. Like he was meant to bond with me. Like I am with you."

"Don't ever leave me Lorelei." I hugged her. She was really my gaurdian. Watching over me, protecting me.

"I won't."

The last bit of sunlight faded and we were left, staring at the stars. "We should go..I have to go get ready for battle." I sighed.

She nodded and we made our way back. No one was in my room, so I made my way to Seer's room to see if he was in there. "Hey Seer," I knocked on his door. "I have to find the other angels." Lore told me, "I'll see you in a couple hours. Get some rest, you'll need it, oh before I go…" She touched my hurt leg, a small pink glow surrounded my wound, and when she removed her hand, the wound was healed, leaving just a scar. "Thank you!" I called to her as she floated off.

"I'm coming.." the muffled voice of Seer came from behind the door. He opened it. His brown hair was a mess, his room light was off, and so was his shirt. His eyes were tired, and all he had on were shorts. "I was sleeping."

"Uh..sorry. Thought you were still awake."

"You should be asleep too."

"I know. I just thought I'd see you first."

He looked at me for a second, before motioning for me to follow him.

I rubbed the back to my neck as I followed him into his room, he shut the door, but didn't turn on the lights. "Seer?" I called, since it was pitch black.

I felt his hand on my waist as he kissed me, _found him._ I thought, kissing him back.

His hand tugged at the trim of my shirt.

"It's dark." He sighed. "Mhm…" I muttered.

Seer stopped and lit a few candles. "There, now I can see you...all of you."

Unwrapping my arms from around his neck I let him lift up my shirt.

Somehow, we navigated through the darkness, and made it to bed...

...

I had never been so happy. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." I whispered back, moving close to him, so our naked bodies wouldn't freeze. I mean it. I love you.


	6. Chapter Six:I smell Death

We marched our way through the Elf Village, and through the mountains in the North. Eventually we stopped, a mile from Mt. Ember, outside the camp of our enemies. "Flora, remember to keep them out of our way." I told her. She hugged me. "Good luck, be brave. Win for us!" She smiled. "Kick there dark asses out of our world!" Joe lightly punched me in the arm. I gave a quiet laugh, "Sure thing. Good Luck Flora, stay strong."

"I will." She said marching her team into camp.

The enemy didn't see it coming. Flora's team went right to work, killing anything in there way. I knew I made the right choice, nominating her.

I marched my team around the warzone, and we made it to MT. Ember, without a scratch.

Rage was beside me, my side heros behind me. Lorelei and my angels around me, Seer and Bloodheart were next to me as well. With Summer and Fallout's leader behind me too.

We were about to step into a clearing when we were ambushed. Themis, Pandora, and hundreds of undead attacked us. My team was horribly outnumbered, flinging themselves into battle as soon as they realized what was happening.

"Shit!" I cried, avoiding a spear inches away from my head. Swinging my sword, I beheaded the monster. "Bane!" Rages voice echoed through the battle So many people..I can't find Rage!

Her voice had been desperate, which meant she needed my help.

"Rage!" I called, Her voice called for me again but it was faint. I managed to make my way into a clearing. I expected just Rage to be there...I was wrong

A large creature, with pale skin, black short hair, red eyes, and white teeth sat in the center of the clearing on top of a pile of broken holy crystals. A large black and purple sword was in his hand. It looked like the sword had veins. Purple vein like things ran through it. It was stained with a red substance..blood. Rage layed bleeding on the ground not too far away.

"Rage!" I cried running to her.

"Oh welcome Bane, the most heroic hero in all the world. Daughter of the once powerful hero Raven and his fair wife, Dawn. Who I, by the way, struck down. You are bonded to the war angel Mikaela, and friends with the powerful Athena. Oh, and a little spy has informed me you've been..fooling around with Seer, leader of Death Angel, tsk tsk, you're such a naughty hero. You're quite beautiful too."

The humanoid beast arose. His body was much like a man, muscular, lean, and he was tall about 6"4, and wore jet black armor, with no helmet. He walked over to me, and I..I froze. _how could he know all this?_

He placed one hand on my shoulder, and the other on my cheek. He leaned in close and whispered: "All of your friends will be brutally killed, all angels not with me, will burn. This land will be devoured in darkness, and I will rule..unless you do something for me."

I swallowed, squeezing my eyes closed, trying not to imagine what the beast described.

"Oh no no, eyes open my pretty girl."

I reopened my eyes, staring into the beast's.

"Unless you..join me. Marry me and rule with me, and all the things you care about will live..as either loyal subjects, maidens for my men, or slaves." He whispered.

"I…" I couldn't find the words.

"Yes you will. You know I'm not bluffing."

I shook, my body was shivering. A small tear rolled down my face. I lifted my sword, and the beast grabbed it, nearly crushing my wrist. "Ah." I cried out.

"Your so cute when you're in pain." He snickered.

"My friends will come for me.." I hissed

"Not if they can't find you." and with that, he put a hand over my mouth, muffling my screams, he flung me over his shoulder. "Bane!" Rage cried, trying to get up.

"Ha, have fun Rage." He hissed

I struggled but his grip was strong, my sword laid on the ground where I once stood.

The beast was fast, carrying me away. I cried, I tried to scream, I kicked, I tried to free myself, but he succeeded to drag me into a clearing, near the battle, but far from Rage.

"Here we are, in private. Now my beautiful girl, tell me your answer. Will you let your friends live, or will they all die, and you, my dear, will be my slave?"

"Please..just do what you want..just don't hurt my friends" I cried. Tears streaming down my cheeks as he set me down.

"Yes or no."

"Yes! Don't hurt Rage, or Seer, or Joe...please don't…" I was bawling now. I couldn't fight. I couldn't do anything.

"They'll live. And you, my girl, will do whatever I ask, and whatever I want." He whispered once again, leaning over me.

He picked up his sword and sliced my chest plate clean off. He did it again to my grievers, and boots.

"What pathetic set of armor." He laughed

I just sat there, In just a t-shirt, and black pants shaking, scared.

I prayed to the Gods someone, anyone would find me.

"My name is Aries. Nice name right? You remember the legendary hero Aries? If not, let me jog your memory. He was the son of the Angel Victoriana and the once angel, Odin. You know? Released all angels from eternal sleep, by breaking all seals? Founder of the guild Bloodfall?"

I said nothing, I just froze...I wanted to move, I wanted to speak, but..I couldn't.

"Fine, say nothing. Aries supposedly died around the time your father was born, Aries died in a fire. He was too busy fighting a hoard of Nether Lord's to realize that a fire had started. His body was never recovered, however, it's rumored he's still alive. Oooh spooky right?" Aries started making ghost noises.

"Well you know how he really died?" The beast leaned in close. "He realized how corrupted the world was. He thought everyone around him was a spoiled rotten brat. Aries wanted a new world, he was so tired of everyone being good. Darkness is what he wanted, so you know what he did? He faked his death, and hid himself for many, many years, waiting, and waiting. He built himself an army, and a beautiful sword. He even killed his own father to gain immortality, you know where he is right now?

You're looking at him." Aries hissed.

I put all my strength into my arms and I slapped him. Aries didn't even flinch.

He just laughed, and laughed. "Your a pathetic human. Almost as pathetic as your parents. Almost."

That was it. I hit him again and again, trying to get away.

Nothing I did worked, the monster before me didn't move, all I did was tire myself out.

"Fuck.." I panted finally giving up. With both hands, he pushed me to the ground. The smell of rotten wood, and dirt hit my nostrils, making me gag.

My body ached, and my wrist felt like it was broken. I felt like there was no hope in escaping.

"Give up?" He hissed, towering over me.

I shook my head. "N-never."

Aries gave an irritated sigh. "You're so feisty. I like that." An evil grin crossed his face.

I couldn't do anything. Nothing I did worked. Frantically, I looked around. "Help!" I screamed, or at least I tried too. My voice was raspy, and weak.

"No one can hear you scream.." He whispered, removing one hand from my shoulder. With his free hand he placed it on my hip, almost shattering it. I cried out in pain. Gods it hurt like hell, my vision was blurry and my head throbbed.

Aries removed his other hand and started to make his way down my pants.

 _Please...Either make this quick, or save me.._ I prayed silently to the Gods.

"Fuck!" The beast shot up, crying in pain.

He turned his back to me. Black blood dripped from a knife wound in his back. I sat up, vision starting to come back. Seer...and Blood, Rage, Joe, Victoriana, and my team had found me.

"Seriously? C'mon man. I haven't gotten laid in like, forever." Aries picked up his sword.

Bloodheart laughed. "Join the club, dipshit."


	7. Chapter Seven:Death of a God

Blood was holding two blades, his Imperial Odin blade, and my own. Black hair flowing, eyes narrowed, the Bloodfall leader turned to Rage. "Take her team, and help her, Seer and I will hold him off so you guys can escape."

Rage nodded and ran to me, while Seer, Blood, and Victoriana fought Aries. "You are no longer my child!" Hissed The angel of war. "Why? Because you and my father are cowards?" Aries struck her in the side, sending her back. Joe managed to catch her. "Thanks.." She huffed. "Don't mention it." Joe set her down and begun to shoot arrows towards Ares's head. Ares was too quick, he dodged them, and sent Joe flying towards a boulder.

Rage made it to me. "I couldn't help you.." I murmured. The celestial Maiden was trying heal me.

"Don't worry about it. Just hold on." Rage was working furiously to wrap up my head with some medical tape.

My eyes were focused on Seer, he was trying to fight of the monster. He lost his footing, and slid in the mud. Aries used this to his advantage, he kicked Seer, sending him towards the mountain. "No!" Bloodheart threw himself in front of Seer. Poor Blood was just pushed aside, and hit in the head.

"Tell my father I said hello." Aries was ready to strike. I couldn't let him hurt Seer.. I grabbed My blade from Rage, who held it. With my remaining strength I made my way to Seer. "Suck on this." I hissed swinging towards Aries's head.

He deflected it. "Really? Isn't your hip broken?" He struck my face, and kicked me in my bad hip. All I heard was a snap as I fell to my knees.

Blood poured from my right eye and my vision blurred. Seer had his arms around me, pulling me towards him as we waited for our death.

It never came. "I'd rather die than let you harm this child!" Lorelei had shielded us with her magic. "I love her! She is my hero and I will protect her with my life!" She hissed. A pink, bright barrier sat in between her, and Ares's blade

"Then die you will." Aries stabbed her in the chest, breaking the barrier. "Then die I must." The blond angel whispered before collapsing.

Aries just watched as the Angel fell. He eventually yawned, and said: "This war is over. You are all just pathetic mortals. I'm done here." The monster walked off, uninjured, into the forest.

"Lorelei!" I screamed, catching her in my arms. I cradled her to my chest as golden blood cascaded down from a gaping hole in her chest.

"Honey..please don't cry..I'll always be with you." Lorelei..my sweet angel placed a hand on my cheek, and stroked it.

She was pale, and crystallizing.

It started at her feet. Little bits of her were crystallizing and breaking off, flying away, becoming little clear, bright specs.

"I can't lose you. I can't! Please, I can help you, just stay with me!" I cried. Tears of blood and sadness streamed down my cheeks. "I still need you! Gods no, I love you Lorelei."

"Don't cry love. I'll be with you..always. I'll be waiting for you..in Nirvana..Just know that I'm proud to be your angel. I'll never regret saving you. It's okay..I'm okay.

Just never forget me..I'm happy it got to be you..I got you as a hero..Just know..I love you. I love you, Bane the Hero. I love you..don't ever forget, that's the truth." Lorelei kissed my forehead. Her hand finally crystallized and dissolved, and I felt her stop breathing.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I lost it. I screamed, I cried, I begged for her, I called out to her. "Stay!" I cried/yelled. She was gone. With a blast of light, everything but her staff dissolved. She looked like flower petals, flowing in the wind.

When the final piece of her was gone, I whispered into the wind. "The God's have betrayed me! They are no longer with us, they are against us." Clinging to her staff, I collapsed into a crying, bloody mess.

Seer was with me. Holding me in his arms. Mikaela was there. I heard her voice. "Take her home. Her battle isn't here."

Blood spoke next, explaining what had happened when he arrived.

"I'll escort you. Lorelei..Lorelei was my friend." Mikaela helped Seer carry me.

"I'll come with you." Blood and Rage spoke at the same.

"I saw..I saw what he wanted. I heard everything. He wanted more than just blood." Bloodheart hissed.

Mikaela hissed when Blood told what he saw. He was right, he saw everything.

I was only half listening. I started to get nauseous from the smell of blood, and dizzy, from losing so much.

Eventually I blacked out, still crying from the loss of my Angel, and one of my best friends.


	8. Chapter Eight: Beginning Again

"Bane.." Lorelei called to me. "Save me.."

A bloody version of my former angel haunted my mind as I slept.

"Why didn't you save me?" She moaned, black blood pouring from her red eyes. "Lorelei!" I woke up screaming

My eyes shot open, as I sat up. Breathing hard, and sweating I looked around. Seer was asleep in a chair next to me, and next to him, was the staff of Lorelei.

I was in my room, at the DA guild house, not in Cloud City. Sunshine was leaking through the light colored curtains on my window.

My sword, was lying in its sheath, while some armor stood on a stand on the other side my the room.

For a moment, I thought everything was just a terrible dream. That I had gotten hit in the head during TC and I just dreamt everything. Then I saw my reflection in a mirror on a nightstand next to my bed. A large scar from my left eyebrow, to my chin marked my face. My arm was bandaged, and so was my hip.

I was naked, and sore. Everything came flooding back: Loreleis death, my night with Seer, Rage bleeding, Aries and his sword…

Remembering everything caused fresh tears to sprout from my eyes.

It took all my strength to get up. "Crap.." Every part of my body ached, and my hip screamed for me to sit.

"Let me help you." Seer was awake, helping me up. "Thanks." I breathed, "Be careful, your hip was broken, you cracked 3 ribs, and dislocated your wrist. Not to mention you're probably blind in one eye from taking a sword to the face."

Ah..that explained why my vision was funny. I couldn't see out of my left eye.

"Oh." I sighed.

"Yeah..thank you though, for risking your life to save me."

"You did most of the saving."

We said nothing else as he helped my get across the room to a chair, sitting on the chair were clothes.

"Why am I here, and not back at Cloud City?" I asked him, as we got closer to the chair.

"It's too crowded now. We lost the other palaces thanks to ah..a spy. Storm, you know as Blood's deputy, stole the other 3 keys. He traded them to Aries for immunity. He's also been leaking out battle plans, secrets, you know all that nice stuff. Blood's been taking it hard, they were close." Seer shook his head like he himself couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe it. Why would he do that?"

"Don't know. Nobody does...here let me…" We made it to the chair.

"No I got it, just you know turn around."

"As you wish." He turned around.

I started with the hardest part of dressing, underwear and the pants. My hip was on fire as I tried to put on a pair of black underwear and pants. After a long battle, I finally got both on.

Next was my shirt. My wrist didn't hurt as bad as my hip did as I slipped on a black shirt. "Okay you can turn around." I told Seer.

Seer turned around and I finally got a good look at what war had done to him. He was wearing civilian clothing, just a white shirt and blue shorts, he had on a pair of sandals. His hair was a mess, stained with ash and blood. His c beautiful eyes were darker, and exhausted. His right arm was wrapped up, and dark circles rested under his tired eyes. A nasty scar marked his neck as well.

"We both look like crap." I sighed rubbing my aching hip.

"You're still beautiful to me." and he smiled. God how I missed that smile.

I let him pull me into a careful hug. He was gentle, as not to hurt my hip.

"How long have I been out." I pulled away, Seer still held me, like he was afraid I was going to fall through a hole.

"Several days. We couldn't get you to drink anything. You just kept calling for Lorelei. You wouldn't even drink Ambrosia. Mikaela said to just leave you, and you'll heal on your own. I returned to battle after 3 days of staying with you, and almost lost an arm, and sucked dry by a vampire, so they made me come back."

I took that in..Lorelei, my beloved angel, and dearest friend. I remembered her death right then. "Lorelei.." I almost cried. "She would've wanted you to be strong." Seer whispered.

He was right. I couldn't spend my entire life crying over her. Yeah she'd died, and I grieved for her, but I had to go on in life.

"Seer..your real name it's Jason right?" I asked after minutes of silence

He gave me a weird look. "Yeah, who told you that?"

"No one. I just heard you say something about it. I'm Haiden."

"Lorelei told me that once..I can't believe we waited this long to tell each other our real names."

"Yeah..I guess I never really thought to mention it until now."

"It's sad." He spoke finally. "After all this we didn't know each other."

I didn't get what he meant at first.

We stood in silence for a few seconds before I spoke.

"Can you get me some Ambrosia?" I asked him.

Seer looked at me "Why?"

"So my hip can heal and I can kick some monster butt."


	9. Chapter Nine: Suit Up

My armor couldn't be fixed. Rage managed to retrieve the shattered remains of my Genesis mail, and give them to me before returning to war.

"Great, this is fucking amazing." I sighed just staring at my half melted, once brilliant chest plate. "You sure there's nothing you can do?" I turned to Harver, the dwarf in charge of the forge. It felt like centuries since I'd seen him.

"Nope. Sorry kid, that half dead blade just…" He then proceeded to make a fart noise. "...it up."

I sighed once more, massaging the brink of my nose with my good hand. "Gods!"

"Can't I take the remains and just make new armor?"

"Ah..I dunno. You can try."

It was worth a shot. I did have all the materials to make Imperial Void mail. I picked up my armor and handed them to Harver. "Okay, I have the materials to make Imperial Void Mail. Let's get to work then. I'd like to get revenge sometime tonight."

It took until sundown to finally forge the equipment I needed. The last glimpse of sunlight shone on the golden armor.

"It looks..great." I breathed, finishing up the last bit of enhancing. "Yep! Good job kiddo." Harver commented.

I slipped it on as soon as we were done. The once pink and purple sky turned to a dark, inky blue. Millions of stars lit up the sky, as I stood in the forge, shining my new helmet.

"Good luck kiddo. I'll be countin' on you." the red haired dwarf jumped to sock me playfully in the shoulder.

Smiling I leaned down, staring into Harvey's blue eyes. "Thanks Harver. We will win this war. I promise." I kissed him on the cheek and stood up, facing the full moon.

"Bane, you ready?" Seer called from the other side of the forge. "Yeah." I called back. Waving to my friend, I walked towards my lover.

Ruin, all dressed in blue armor stood next by, along with Ash, Seer's Phoenix, who was dressed in crimson.

 _I don't want revenge for Lorelei's death..I just want this war to be over_


	10. Chapter Ten: Ashes and Rose Petals

Pieces of ash fell from the sky as Seer and I rode our way back to Mt. Ember. Blood stained the ground, and the sound of war surrounded us. Seer grabbed my hand as we entered a clearing. "No much farther. I...I want you to know...I love you Hayden."

Through the darkness I saw tears fall, like rain, from his eyes. I was holding back tears myself when I spoke: "This isn't goodbye you know. We'll make it out alive and this war will be over." He hopped off Ash, taking me with him.

He nodded, kissing me. His face was wet with tears and I felt his arms engulf my body. "I love you Hayden." He whispered, pulling away. "I love you too Jason." I whispered back.

Seer closed his eyes for a moment, before kneeling down. "When this is over...I want to spend eternity with you. Hayden Jackson..will you marry me?" Seer produced a golden ring. A large ruby sat in center, beautiful red markings covered the ring as well.

I was speechless, trying to find the words. Finally I found what I wanted to say. "Yes.." I breathed, taking everything in

Seer slipped the ring on my ring finger. "Be brave love. I'm proud to fight alongside you."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "You too."

We mounted once more and rode farther towards the mountain. Fire covered the valley as we rode. Soon we arrived at the battle. Members from every guild surrounded us, fighting alongside each other, like true friends. Angels teamed up, creating powerful magic and shields. Mounts of every kind were aiding the wounded or fighting. Side heroes were unleashing major partner skill attacks, taking out plenty of undead.

Amora was single handedly fighting off Themis and Pandora. I rode in to help her, Seer followed. "This is for Quartz!" I hissed as Ruin struck Themis in the left side of her face. She screamed in both fury, and pain. Pandora lunged at me, her blade grazing my ear. Seer, who was now dismounted from Ash, hit her in the head, sending her back. He then continued to engage in a sword fight with the Angel.

Themis had recovered, blood running down her face. She tried to stab me in my good eye, but I reflected her. "Amora!" Seer called to the Angel of love. "What?" She called, casting a shield around me and Seer. "Marry us!" He called, kicking Pandora in the stomach. "Please!" I added dodging a blow.

"Right now?" She avoided an arrow aimed towards her heart. "Yes!" Both Seer and I cried, ending up back-to-back.

Amora looked down at my finger and noticed the ring. She then nodded. "I, Amora, angel of love and marriage ask the gods to smile down upon these two heros. We are gathered here to rejoice, and celebrate the marriage of the Hero Bane, and the Hero Seer. I ask whoever disapproves of this, speak now, or for eternity hold their peace!"

After minutes of fighting she continued:"If you two have any vows, speak now!"

Seer stumbled a bit, after avoiding a blow from Pandora's blade, spoke next. "Hayden, the hero Bane, you are the most amazing, intelligent, and beautiful woman I have ever met. I am proud to stand beside you now, and I hope to stand by you forever. You're my best friend, and the only woman I have ever, truly loved."

It was beautiful thing to say. "Jason, the hero Seer. I have waited all my life for you, and standing with you would be the biggest honor, and pleasure. You are brave, cunning, and handsome. Not only are you an amazing hero, but an amazing friend as well. You are, and always will be, my one true love."

Amore smiled, and let out a small "Awww"

She showered us with her shield once more and continued. "Then, by the power of the Gods, and the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. May the gods watch over you, and smile. You may now kiss the bride."

Seer and I knocked Pandora and Themis back. Seer then grabbed me, turned to face me, and kissed me.

Despite the fact we were at war, it was pretty fantastic.

After several minutes, we broke away.

"Awww how gushy and cute." Pandora hissed "To bad you won't live to see your honeymoon." Themis taunted.

"Themis, and Pandora? Glad to see you two." Athena showed up. She was dressed in white armor, and a matching cloak with a gold trim. "As your ruler, I thought I made it clear whose side the angels were on."

She unsheathed her large, jagged golden blade. It had a slight, white glow to it it, and it curved slightly.

"You? Our ruler? Dream on Athena. You may be the Goddess Angel, but you, my dear, are no god." Pandora picked up her dark green blade and lunged at Athena. Themis engaged in battle with Amora, who summoned herself a light red blade. It looked much like a katana, and was covered in pink flowers. The hilt was a rust color and looked like a rose.

"Go Bane! Aries is waiting at Mt. Ember! Finish this war, and be strong!" Athena called to me.

Seer nodded "This is your battle, and yours alone. I must stay and help."

I nodded. "Thank you all." I said, as I hopped on Ruin. I re-sheathed my sword and took off in the direction of the once active, red volcano.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Final Battle

Ash fell from the sky, clouding my vision as I made my way through the battle. I beheaded any enemy who got in my way as I rode through the warzone.

I coughed as smoke started filling my lungs. Fire burned around the forest, water faeries everywhere were doing there best to try and put it out, but couldn't.

I could tell the ash was getting to Ruin, he was starting to slow down and his breathing was slower. "Please Ruin," I pleaded, patting the white lion's head, "Keep going, we're almost there."

He whimpered, but kept going. Finally, after what seemed like decades, we reached the area outside .

We paused before stepping into the clearing, so we could catch our breath. I unsheathed my sword, put on my helmet, and got down from Ruin. "Be brave Ruin." I rubbed his forehead. If I was to finish this, I wanted to finish it next to my partner. The one who's carried me all these years, and stood by me since the moment I fell into that river.

"Be brave.." I repeated stepping forward into the clearing.

Aries was there, waiting, just like Athena had said.

He wore the same black armor, with no helmet. His sword was unsheathed.

"Welcome back." He gave me a dark, toothy grin.

Someone moaning brought my attention to a figure next to him. It wore reddish, gold armor, a gold crown, and had brown eyes, fiery red hair, and wings made of molten rock. Mikaela was bleeding, and was slumped against a rock.

"No.." My breath got caught in my throat. _Not her..not Mikaela._

"Oh yes. She found my super secret hideout. Of course I couldn't let her tell anyone about it, so I stabbed her. She didn't die, as you can see, but I brought her here so you can watch her bloody, painful, death."

That did it. I snapped. "Die you mother fucking demon!" I threw myself into battle with the black haired beast.

I kicked him hard in the chest, making him stumble slightly. He recovered quickly, and dodged my attempt to stab him in an exposed spot between his neck and shoulder.

"Is that how you want it?" He tried to swing his enormous blade towards my forehead, but I was too quick, he missed, giving me the chance to take out his knee.

I used the hilt of my sword to hit him in his knees, making him fall forward.

"You will no longer terrorise or hurt anyone anymore!" I brought my weapon down on his head, sadly, it was deflected. The impact of our two blades connecting, was powerful. I felt the darkness that surged through his sword. It sent me flying towards the trunk of a tree.

Ruin was there, and cushioned the blow. He growled as Aries approached me. "Aww look at the kitty cat." Aries used a baby voice.

My back ached, and a snap in my hip told me I busted my hip again, but I wasn't ready to give in.

My body was on fire as I stood up. Blood trickled down my shoulder from a small gash. My sword was lying a couple feet away.

Ares growled in anger, knocking me down once more.

My head pounded and I didn't want to move. _Move, oh god's!_

I stood up once more, just to get knocked down. This time, Ares leaned over me. I saw blood cascade down from a shoulder wound, and I smiled. "Not so tough now." weak, tired, but strong, I spit in his face.

He let out a bloodcurdling, angered scream, and slapped me. "WHY WON'T YOU QUIT?!" He screamed.

Ares then continued to stab me in the shoulder. I screamed as the pain began to take over my body.

My vision blurred as I began to lose consciousness. My eyes started to close, and I felt tired.

I was just about to go under when some called my name. "Bane! Get up!" Was it..was it Mikaela? I couldn't tell..

My eyes opened and with all my remaining strength, I sat up. Mikaela, Amora, Boedeci, Seraphim, Claudia, Nyssa, and Serrin were there, holding each other's hands, shielding me.

Aries turned to them, "Really? Do I have to kill you too? God give up all ready." He started to limp to them, taking his time. "Jeez what does a guy have to do to take over the world?"

Why he was talking I crawled toward my blade. I stretched out my right arm, trying to grasp onto the hilt. "Ah ah ah, bad girl." Aries saw me, and stabbed me in my left thigh, near my knee.

 _Gods it hurts. It hurts so badly.._ Gritting my teeth I prayed to the gods. _Please Gods of the Heavens, hear my cries, and help me! I can't do this on my own._

I was about to give up when I saw a semi transparent, pink figure come out of nowhere. She stood before me, hair flowing, eyes glowing. She merged with me, filling my body with unnatural power and strength.

I felt warm and I was..glowing? A voice inside my head spoke "You're never alone Hayden, I'll always be with you." It sounded just like Lorelei, but it couldn't be..Lorelei was dead.

I reached for my blade, even with power, I couldn't reach. The figures arm reached too, however, it grasped onto the hilt of the sword, making the figure, as well as the sword glow in a bright, white light.

Suddenly, the figure merged back with me, yet I could still see her out line on my arm. We were both holding the sword. Together.

No longer did I hurt, my body was numb and I felt nothing.

I stood up to face the beast. Ares laughed "Aww does the wittle girl want another go? Let's do it then."

Ares tried to strike my in my ribs but I stopped the blade...with my hand.

"You will not hurt another soul ever again." It wasn't me speaking this time, the words came from my mouth, but sounded like someone else.

Ares growled and punched me in the nose. It did nothing to stop me, I just stepped on his foot and stabbed him right in the neck.

"May the Gods have mercy on your heart." The voice whispered as the dying bastard gasped for air, choking on his own blood.

"I will..rise again. My fo..lowers..will-" He never finished. Choking on his own blood he finally died.

It was over..Ares was dead. The figure left me, and begun to walk away. She turned back to look at me, and I gasped. She looked like Lorelei.

A few other transparent figures begun to join her. One was shaped like Smite, my guildmate. Another was shaped like Summer, the leader of Night Legion, a green one shaped like Rage, a gold one was shaped like Quartz, and the last two, a male and female, both white, looked like my parents, except these two were younger.

That's when I realized, these were friends or relatives of mine who were killed. Either in battle or by the hands of Ares.

I fell to my knees right then and there. I cried, both from grief and from relief. My best friend, guildmate, fellow comrade, side hero, angel, and my parents…

I let everything out...the death of the ones I love..the stress..sadness..anger..Everything.

After minutes of crying, I sniffled and got up. I felt..better. Everyone, even the wounded were waiting. Athena smiled after she saw the body of Ares.

I yelled at the top of my lungs. "We have one this war! Even though we've lost friends, family, fellow comrades..we still found the strength to prevail over our enemy and win this war!"

Cheering came from the large crowd. They lifted their weapons, helmets, whatever they had in the air and cheered.

I smiled. Seer was standing at the front of the line next to Joe who was clutching Flora. Vere smiled, holding the hand of Bloodheart.

I walked over to my fellow guild and collapsed into the arms of Jason. "Rage.." he gave a saddened sigh. "She's.."

I stopped him. "Dead. I know."

He shook his head. "Not dead, but not alive either."

"What?"

He smiled. "When we get back, I'll show you."

 _When I get home…_

I gave an exhausted but happy sigh and fell asleep


	12. Chapter Twelve: Peace at Last

Seer had carried me back to the guild's infirmary. When Ares was killed, either the remains of his army scattered, were killed, or Angels (Pandora, Themis, and Glacia) were sent back to the council to face punishments for their crimes.

Turns out I broke my hip again, almost lost my leg (When Ares stabbed me he missed a major blood vessel by centimeters), suffered a mild concussion, dislocated my shoulder, and suffered a infection in my shoulder.

Smite and Summer both were killed sadly, along with other members of other guilds. When everyone was well enough, there was to be a special ceremony for the fallen.

When I awoke from my sleep Seer was waiting for me. I laid in my bed at the guild house. My shoulder was bandaged, and so was my leg. My hip had healed, but I limped slightly.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Seer was laying next to me on my crisp, white sheeted bed. His hair was a mess, and he wore just a pair of black shorts. His chest was bandaged as well.

"What happened?" I asked him, sitting up. "Ah well I took a arrow..or 5 to the chest. Thankfully I wasn't that badly injured, but I did crack some ribs though."

He wrapped his arms around me. "But I'm fine honey. Rage wants to see you by the way. She's in her room."

I nodded. I hadn't seen Rage in forever. No one really explained to me what happened to her.

I got up. I wore a shirt and a pair of shorts. "You don't need to change, no one is here besides me, you and Rage. Rage is leaving in a bit to help the village." Seer guided me to the door.

We made our way down the hall to Rages room. "Okay...just don't freak out." Seer whispered.

"Ah..okay." I said as I opened the door.

What I saw..surprised me. The woman in rage's room was about 5"6, 3 inches taller than Rage. She was thin and elegant, with dark, chocolate brown hair with icey blue eyes. Her skin was pale, like porcelain.

Rage had lighter hair, and dark blue eyes. Her skin was darker, and she slouched a bit.

"Bane!" The woman ran to me and embraced me in a hug. She almost crushed me. "Who are you?" I gasped.

"Oh sorry, not used to the strength yet. It's me Rage! Well, while I was in battle, I got stabbed in the stomach. I was dying and this really hot vampire from Glory bit me."

 _Yep I'm seeing things._

"What?" I didn't believe it.

"Yeah! You know Blood's other deputy? Silver? He's a vampire. He bit me and now, I'm dating him. Don't worry, I only drink animal blood."

"Jeez Rage.I thought you were dead! I saw our spirit..and.."

She cut me off "I was dead. For like 3 minutes, I saw you too." She hugged me again, however, not as hard this time.

"I'm still the same old Rage." She whispered.

"I know." I whispered back

"I'm glad." I smiled pulling away.

"I have to go..be safe." She smiled, waving as she hopped out the open window behind her. "And do me a favor, if you're going to do it, don't get anything on my bed!" She winked.

"Wow you can say she really 'sucks' the life out of things." Seer laughed. I lightly socked him in the arm. "Shut up!" I laughed. "Only I can make vampire jokes." I stuck my tongue out and walked out.

I made my way back to my room, Seer scurrying behind me. "Jeez slow down!" he called.

"Wow for Death Angels mighty guild leader, you are super duper SLOW!" I called back

He eventually caught up to me. When he did he slung me over his shoulder and set me on my bed when we got back to my room.

"Put some clothes on, and go see your friends." He told me, leaving me on the bed. With a smile, he closed the door behind him as he left.

I did what he told me to do. I put on basic clothing, and just in case, put on some basic Ruin Armor, and strapped my sword to its sheath.

As I left the guild house, I noticed how happy and peaceful everything was. Fairies, little critters, everything was just so..happy. It warmed my heart.

Mikaela was with Ruin, on the edge of Ember's peak. "Hey!" I called to my friends as I rushed to join them. Mikaela smiled when she saw me, and my white lion almost trampled me as he ran up to lick my face. "Ooof! Ruin, you 400 pound beast, get off!" I laughed as Ruin tried to lick my face.

He eventually settled down and I sat with them as we watched the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." I breathed.

I was right, all the colors consuming the valley was amazing. Orange and pink streaked the sky as everything around it looked like fire.

"It's peaceful." Mikaela smiled.

It was. Everything was at peace, including myself. Sighing a happy sigh, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

No longer will anyone live in fear.

No longer will I be alone.

With my family and friends behind me, everything would always be ok.

FIN


End file.
